


The Starting Line

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe Dameron, ex-F1 pilot, is participating at a party for his father's company and meets an old acquaintance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Starting Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> For Idril, my partner in crime, who needed some fluff. Sorry, it isn't probably as much fluffy as you needed it to be.

Poe Dameron smiled to people filling his childhood garden, talking with his father’s investors, taking selfies with kids who wanted a proof of their meeting with Poe Dameron, the newly ex Formula 1 champion. Poe gladly obliged. If it could help his father in the next development of his business, he was willing to smile until his cheeks hurt. And well, it felt good to be back home after more than 15 years travelling all around the world, running from race to race to win the championship. Now Poe was a retiree and he had a lot of free time. Time he was willing to spend with finally having a private life and catching up with his parents. 

That was why he didn’t hesitate to join his father’s company when Kes proposed him. Poe was really impressed with what his father and his business’ partner managed to accomplish in only ten years. Their company was now the most recognized for vintage car restoration and now  _ Millenium Rebellion _ was starting a new chapter. And Kes invited Poe to join them for this new adventure. 

Poe looked at his father and his associate, Han Solo, talking with investors. Well, actually Kes Dameron was doing most of the conversation while Han Solo just grumbled with a frown. Poe chuckled. He didn’t remember well Han Solo. In his mind, he was still a blurry figure of his childhood who disappeared when Poe was still a child. Poe just had the memory of a little boy, shy and quiet, always hidden in his father’s legs when they were visiting the Damerons. 

Poe took the opportunity to be left alone when his father got on stage for a speech to flee to the bar. The sport was empty except for the bartender and what Poe supposed to be one of his father’s investors if Poe referred to the well-tailored suit the man was wearing. The man was younger than most of the other investors, he looked closer in age to Poe. Poe took the time to observe him while walking to join the bar. 

The young man was beautiful with long black hair framing a strong pale face. Poe felt his pulse accelerating when his eyes slid on the man’s chest, apparent since the young man didn’t wear any tie and let his shirt being opened on his chest. It has been some time since the last time Poe felt aroused just at the sight of another man. The ex champion took a deep breath before putting on his most charming smile. Now that he had retired, he had a lot of free time to devote to someone and this man was someone Poe would love to better know about. 

“Hello!” smiled Poe, taking the empty seat next to him and the young man rose up an eyebrow before smiling too, a spark of mischief enlightening beautiful dark eyes and Poe felt a shiver running through his spine, something he didn’t feel in a very long time. “I’m Poe Dameron.” he added, tending his hand towards the other man. 

This one took it firmly and Poe felt the calluses on this big hand engulfing his. Poe always appreciated a man who could do handiwork. 

“I know.” grinned the other man, his deep voice drumming into Poe’s chest and the young man bit down his lips to not moan, wondering how this voice would feel in his ear, whispering dirty talk while being pinned down on a mattress by this huge body. 

“And you are?” asked Poe, trying to stop his mind wandering in sexual fantasies. It was definitely too long since the last time he got properly laid. 

“Ben.” answered the other man, taking a sip of his whisky with a smirk.

“Only Ben?” chuckled Poe.

“For the moment.” whispered seductively Ben with a wink for his new acquaintance and Poe couldn’t hold back a grin, now certain that his flirt was welcomed. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Poe, his eyes wandering on the skin of Ben’s chest and he knew that the other man realized it when he stretched his muscles there. 

“I’m very in awe with your father’s work.” answered the young man and Poe couldn’t hold back a huge grin, always loving when people were praising his family. “As much as I am with yours.” added Ben, his burning eyes looking up and down on Poe’s body and even if the young pilot was used to be watched due to his celebrity, Ben’s look made him blushing and shivering like a schoolboy. 

“You’re a fan?” smiled Poe, amused.

“I would ask for an autograph but unfortunately, I don’t have any paper on me.” whispered Ben, his tongue licking his full lips and Poe got closer to him, attracted. 

“I’m sure there are other places I can sign for you.” breathed out Poe, his body brushing against Ben’s, their faces so close to each other that Poe could count the moles dotting Ben’s pale face. 

“I don’t doubt you can be very inventive.” grinned Ben before throwing a look above Poe’s shoulder. “That’s why I always loved pilots.” he whispered in Poe’s ear before pressing against him to walk away from him. 

Poe frowned when he saw Ben leaving him alone, wondering if he read the whole situation in the wrong way. 

“Where are you going?” called Poe and Ben turned around, already in the crowd.

“You really don’t remember me?” chuckled the young man before walking towards the stage, leaving Poe frowning and wondering from where he should know him. 

Poe saw Ben walking on stage, taking Kes in his arms. So the young man was intimate with Poe’s family but Poe had no memories of him. Ben walked towards Han Solo and took him in his arms, their embrace lasting a little bit longer than the one Ben shared with Kes. Then the young man took place at Kes’ side, shyer than when he was talking with Poe and the young pilot loved the blush he could see flourishing on Ben’s cheeks when everybody’s attention was on him. 

Poe walked to his mother’s side while his father was explaining the next evolution of their business. Shara welcomed him with a soft smile and Poe wrapped an arm around her before listening back to his father’s speech, his eyes wandering on Ben’s profile from time to time, trying to remember where he could have met him, even if he was certain that he would remember such an attractive man from before. 

“ _ Millenium Rebellion  _ is writing a new chapter in its history.” smiled Kes to the crowd and Poe could feel them shivering with excitement, wondering what it could be. “We decided to build our own race cars.” announced Kes and people exploded in applause. 

Poe could see the tears in his father’s eyes, the man finally living his own dream. He saw his father sharing a look with Han, his old friend. Ben looked at them with a tender smile and Poe felt his heart softening. Yes, the man was attractive but more than anything else, he was sharing a fondness for their parents and it was warming Poe’s heart, the young champion feeling even more attracted to him than before. 

“I hope you will follow us in this wild adventure.” grinned Kes, his throat heavy with emotion. “I know my son will do it. He accepted to be the test pilot of our future cars.” added his father, sharing a smile with his son and Poe nodded towards his father, not able to trust his voice before all these people looking at him. “But I’m not the only one putting my heart in that project.” coughed Kes and everybody looked back at him. “Han does too.” chuckled Kes when he heard his old friend grumbling, embarrassed to have people’s attention on him. “That’s why I have the extreme pleasure to present you the future designer of our cars, Ben Solo.” finished Kes, making a sign to Ben to join him. 

Poe was left speechless while he observed Ben nodding shyly to thank people’s applause. Ben Solo. The young boy hidden behind his father’s legs. The young boy with big ears and always blushing when Poe tried to play with him. The young boy with a bright smile and cute laugh who never talked to him, too shy, too scared by Poe’s excessive energy. Poe couldn’t hold back a soft smile to appear on his lips. 

The shy and quiet little boy had changed a lot to become a beautiful young man and that time, able to talk with Poe. Or flirt with him. Well, maybe he didn’t change that much when Poe spotted the young man refusing Kes’ pressure to come talking at the crowd. Poe saw his father smiling fondly to the young man before accepting his defeat and finishing his speech. 

* * *

Poe was sitting at their table, waiting for Ben to join him once he would be done with handshakes and congratulations. Soon, the young man was appearing before him, collapsing on the chair next to Poe with a sigh and the ex-champion offered him a sympathetic smile and another glass of whisky that Ben accepted with a grateful nod. 

“Ben Solo.” chuckled Poe, his cheek resting in his own palm, his elbow on the table, observing with a fond smile the other man. 

“Yeah.” laughed Ben. “It was a joke by the way.” smiled shyly the other man and Poe frowned. “I wasn’t really expecting you to recognize me.” he added with a shrug and a small smile that Poe now could recognize. 

“For my defense, you have changed a lot.” answered Poe, amused. “But not totally.” he added, his finger drawing along Ben’s ear poking through his messy hair and the young man blushed. 

Both men kept silent after that, Poe trying to not assault Ben with questions about his life. He supposed that Ben knew already a lot about him since he apparently followed his career and the tabloids going with it. 

“I was in love with you, you know?” blurted out suddenly Ben and Poe looked at him, surprised but amused. “At least, as much as a five years old knew about love.” he added and Poe chuckled. 

“And what does a thirty years old know about love?” asked Poe, looking at Ben under his eyelashes and he witnessed the grin appearing on Ben’s full lips. 

“So much more.” whispered Ben, grabbing Poe’s seat to bring him closer to him and Poe loved it, their knees pressing against each other. 

“You and I, we’re gonna work together?” asked Poe, his nose brushing against Ben, his eyes drifting on Ben’s lips. 

“It depends.” chuckled Ben, amused by Poe’s obsession with his lips. 

“Of what?” replied Poe, his fingers sliding on Ben’s thighs and he felt his strong thighs shivering under his light touch. 

“If you have interesting things to teach me.” answered Ben, looking into Poe’s eyes, their lips brushing against Poe’s. 

“Is it a challenge?” frowned Poe, amused and Kylo rose an eyebrow, amused. 

“Poe Dameron never says no to a challenge.” whispered Ben and Poe shivered when he heard this deep voice repeating his old motto. 

“Never.” grinned Poe before one of his hands slid finally on Ben’s chest before wrapping around the back of his neck and pressed on it. 

Their mouths collapsed against each other and both men sighed in the hungry kiss they shared. Poe wrapped his other hand around Ben’s neck while the other man grabbed Poe’s thighs and Poe loved the feeling of his fingers digging into his flesh. Poe opened his mouth when he felt Ben’s tongue pressing against his lips and soon, the young man was sounding Poe’s hot mouth, tasting every inch of him and Poe never felt overwhelmed by a lover before. He even doubted he truly felt a kiss that intense before. Poe was already addicted to it, making him almost as high than when he was driving a race car. 

And the comparison wasn’t incongruous than it sounded. Like a race car, Ben was intense, strong, raw, wild, beautiful. Poe could feel it in their kiss, in the way Ben’s body was pressing against his, asking for more, asking for everything Poe could give him and even more. Poe slid his hand in Ben’s hair, moaning when he felt how soft they were, then he pulled on them and the young man gasped into his mouth. Poe could help smiling against his mouth, already loving to try to understand and tame the wildness of Ben Solo. 

“Did I win the challenge?” asked Poe, breathless against Ben’s mouth. 

“Yes.” panted the other man, his burning eyes piercing through Poe’s face. “Until the next one.” he added with a smirk and Poe couldn’t hold back a smile, his nails scratching against Ben’s skull and the man closed his eyes with a purr. 

“You’re demanding.” chuckled Poe.

“I only want the best.” grinned Ben and Poe shivered due to the look Ben gave him, full of desire, of promise. 

“I’m a four times world champion.” answered Poe with dorky smile. Even if he didn’t like to sound vain, he guessed that Ben loved excellence and Poe was willing to show his strengths if it helped him to keep Ben’s attention on him. 

“That’s a good start.” shrugged Ben before his lips broke in a huge grin when Poe threw him a fake offended look. 

“Bossy!” groaned Poe before chuckling, before sliding to sit on Ben’s lap, not caring that people around them could see them. 

Even if he barely knew Ben, they had a past in common and Poe never felt such a strong connection with someone before. And if they had to work together, Poe didn’t see why they should waste time with a fake modesty. They were both addicted to efficiency and speed. They were confident and knew what they wanted. And for tonight, it was obvious that they wanted each other. 

“You will love it.” winked Ben and Poe laughed. 

“I already do.” whispered Poe in Ben’s ear and the young man shivered when Poe kissed softly his cheek. 

Both men stayed like that and when their parents joined them, Ben’s arm only wrapped tighter around Poe’s waist. They had nothing to hide. Just to discover each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
> Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
